A Battle of the Bands?
by queen of air
Summary: two bands... Vertigo, and SMIK... Who's in what band?i have most pairings figured out... but i'm still open for ideas....and i really suck at sumaries so read it please....
1. chapter one

A Battle of the Bands?  
  
Kagome sat in her room listenining to the new song by SMIK. She tapped her pencil to the beat on her notebook sitting infront of her.  
She herself, was trying to write a song for the band she was in, Vertigo. Both bands were frequently played on various radio stations and were serious musical rivals.  
"That was SMIK with 'I hate everything about you.' And we've just gotten their new song... 'Points of Authority.' So in honor of... um... their new track! Here it is!" The radio d.j. said.  
"Damn... They're getting better." Kagome muttered. She haad only listened to the opening notes, but she could tell.  
"Okay.... I have to work on my song....." She said to herself after listening to the song for about a minute or so.She stood and walked over to her huge stereo, but before she could turn it off, the d.j. started talking again. "May as well listen to him..."  
"Alright! Another awesome song by SMIK! Now here's the lates by everyones other favorite band. Vertigo. With 'Take Me Away.' "  
Kagome smiled as she decided to listen to the song she and her friends had written, and hoped that the guys of SMIK were listening too.  
She hummed along with the opening notes of the song then lightly began to sing along.  
  
Get up, Get out  
  
We're number one there's no doubt  
  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
  
It's all the same with you  
  
I'm too fit, too fat  
  
You miss squat  
  
So why,  
  
So why,  
  
So why,  
  
So why  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
Chorus  
  
Don't want to grow up  
  
I want to get out  
  
Hey, take me away  
  
I want to shout out  
  
Take me away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Round and round here we go again  
  
Same old start, same old end  
  
Turn my head  
  
And turn back again  
  
Same old stuff never ends  
  
Do thid, do that  
  
Can't deal Can't deal with that  
  
I tune in, tune out  
  
I've heard it all before  
  
Hello, goodbye  
  
Never asking me why,  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Goodbye,  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
Don't want to grow up  
  
I want to get out  
  
Hey, take me away  
  
I want to shout out  
  
Take me away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away, On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
Round and round here we go again  
  
Same old story, same old end  
  
Turn my head  
  
And turn back again  
  
Same old stuff never ends  
  
Kagome switched the radio off when the song ended, and called her best friend, Sango.  
"Sango, they just played our song on the radio!" She exclaimed.  
"I know... I was listening too... You shut it off after our song...Right?"  
"Yeah... Why...?"  
"They talked about the upcoming concert... with all of the best bands.... and guess who's been added to the invite list..."  
"Oh no... Why them... Why always them... I really hope it doesn't turn into a battle of the bands type thing..."  
"Because they're just as popular as us... And whats the big deal about them playing our song? We've been being played on the radio for at least three months."  
"I know, Sango... It's just I'm so happy... It makes me happy to hear our stuff on the radio!"  
"I still feel that way to... Don't feel bad..." Sango laughed.  
"Alright... Okay...What I really called for was to ask if you could call the rest of the gang, remind them of our practice tonight and make sure everyone has a song written."  
" Okay. I'll do that."  
"Thanks... I'll have my song done soon too..."  
"Okay... Well I'll leave you to work on your song... I'll call the gang. "  
"Alright. Thanks again..."  
"No prob..."  
And with that, they hung up. Sango, to call the other three members of the band. Kagome, to finish her song.  
Each member of Vertigo had been told to write a song that they could preform solo, durring the previous practice. They didn't have to sing it solo, but they could if they wanted to. Really, the just needed more material.  
"Right... Now what should my song be about...?" Kagome asked herself. She did that often. "Ha Ha!" She exclaimed, then scribbled down a line.  
'Now I know I have to... run away...' It was the first line of many that came to her mind.  
"HaHa! She exclaimed a few minutes later. "With plently of time to spare... I'll just go over early."  
She found her purse and grabbed her binder that held the important band records and copies of all of their music. Each member had a binder like that. She grabbed her keys off of the hook and left for where they usually meet, Rin's house.  
Rin and Shippo were the youngest of the five members. Shippo, being the only guy, was thought to be lucky by almost all other guys. Him stuck with four girls... Shippo just thought it normal. He had been hanging out with the girls as long as he could remember.  
A few minutes later, she pulled into Rins driveway. She didn't bother knocking at the door. They'd been friends for so long, they were almost sisters.  
She walked down the hall, then down the stairs where she figured everyone would be.  
The only person who was in the base ment was her cousin.  
"Hey Kikyo." Kagome said.  
"Hi Kagome. " Kikyo was Kagome's cousin, but they looked somuch alike, they were often mistaken for twins. Kikyo's hair was longer than Kagome's though, and her style was different.  
"Where's everone else?"  
"Rin's in the shower. Sango's in the kitchen, and Shippo's not here yet." She told her.  
"Oh...Okay... Did you finish your song?"  
"Yeah. Does the whole song have to be done solo? There's some parts in mine that would sound better with more than one person singing."  
"It doesn't have to be a solo at all. We just need more material. And the people want atleast a solo..."  
"Okay... I can't wait to hear Shippo's. I saw the lyrics and it looked pretty cool!"  
"So what's your song about? It's not another doomed lovers song is it?" Kagome asked. Kikyo's specialty was doomed love songs. It's not that people didnt like her songs. They just wanted new material from her.  
"It's not a doomed love song. Don't worry. It's not really related to love at all.It's more like a song telling people that they can think what the ywant about em I don't really carewhat they think."  
"Okay.. We haven't done one of those yet... Well... alright then"  
"Is that Kagome I hear?" Sango asked from upstairs.  
"Yeah.... She's only been here for atleast ten minutes." Kikyo said sasrcastically.  
"Hey Sango. What's up?"  
"A whole bunch of boredness... I can't beleive Shippos not here yet. He's normaly the first to get here." Sango said, making her way down the stairs.  
"That's alright... We still ahve a half hour before we're supposed to start." Kikyo said.  
"Hey you guys!" Rin said, running down the stairs.  
"Hey Rin!"  
"Hi..."  
Kikyo didn't greet Rin, she had done that that morning when she got there. Normaly, Kikyo would have been the one to set up all of the stuff wherever they had decided to have practice at. But a few weeks ago they had decided that practice would always be at Rin's now.  
"Ahhhh!" Shippo had just come in silently and was heading down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late you guy's!"  
"Shippo... You're not late." Rin said.  
"Yeah... You don't need to be here for about a half hour still..." Kagome added.  
"So.. Why weren't you early?" Kikyo asked.  
"I... had something to do..."  
"Alright..." Sango said.  
"So... Shall we get started?" Rin asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Aight then"  
They didn't have an instruement that they normaly played. they all knew how to play them, so they just picked one and played.  
"So... Right... How are we going to do this?" Shippo asked.  
"Okay... We all have to hear the songs, so we all know it and can see what may need changed... so... I guess we take turns and sing the songs we wrote." Kagome said.  
"Who want's to go first?" Sango asked.  
They sang their songs to eachother, made some modifications, then worked on writing the notes down. The whole process for all of the songs took a long time. They had only finnished writing down the music for two of the songs when the practice officially was supposed to end. They stayed an hour later each to contuinue working. It's not as if they had somewhere else to be. But eventually they did have to leave. It was getting late, and they wer egetting tired. If they kept working while they were tired, their work would be sloppy.  
  
A/N::: So... I got really bored one day and had to start a song fic-ish thing.... it's not much of one yet... but it will be........and i'm not sure whether or not i'm going to end it after i get to the concert part. but yeahhhhh.... if you've eread my other stuff... you've noticed that i tend to get off task and start something but don't end it... so i decided i'd write about something i'm really into and maybe i could finsh it... don't worry... i'm not giving up on my other fics... and do you think i should change the title? please rate and reveiw.... thank you... ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: the song was written by christina vidal and is called take me away... I dont own it, any other songs i will end up using or the inu yasha charectors......  
  
~Raven~ 


	2. chapter two

A Battle of the Bands:  
Chapter Two:  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning with the phone ringing.  
  
"I'm coming... I'm coming" She mumbled as she stumbled out of bed and found the phone. It had been hidden under several papers covered with song lyrics.  
  
She hadn't gone to bed until late. She wanted more sleep.  
  
"Hello?" She said into the phone, after she found it.  
  
"Is this Kagome Higurashi?" The woman on the other end asked, perkily. Some one had had there coffee this morning.  
  
"Yes..." She said.  
  
"This is Lin Slite. I'm one of the people who've been working on organizing the concert."  
  
"Oh... I remember you now. We talked to you last week. Hi..." Kagome said.  
  
"Hi... Well.. I was told to call and inform you of the other bands that will be preforming at the concert."  
  
"Okay..." Kagome said when she paused.  
  
"As I'm sure you know, SMIK will be there. Someone let that slip to the public. It was supposed to be a suprise. Besides you two groups, there's going to be a bunch of nobodies. None of the other bands playing have even been played on the radio. I think only one of them even has an album made. So no worries."  
  
"Alright... So how will this all be set up then?"  
  
"All of the small band's will go first. We'll close the curtains, set up both of your's stuff. You'll each play a song, back and forth like. Does that make sense to you?" Her voice was really starting to get annoying.  
  
"Alright... So we play a song then they play one and we just keep doing that until we're done.... right?"  
  
"Right... Well... It might not go in that order exactly."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Make sure you tell the rest of the gang... I have to call SMIK now. Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck..."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See you later." ~Or not...~ Kagome thought as she hung up the phone.  
  
She'd tell the gang later. While they were at the mall, picking out stage clothes.  
  
"Errgghh!!!" She exclaimed to Sango later at the mall. "I hate SMIK so much!!!" She had just told them the news and none of them liked it.  
  
"You hate them so much... But none of _us_ have ever met them." Shippo said.  
  
"Ignoreing him, Kagome continued talking. "We're to be the grande finale, or something, I guess...."  
  
"Who plays last?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
They had all already bought their outfits, and were now heading to the food court.  
  
"Have any of you ever even seen pictures of them?" Shippo asked. "I haven't."  
  
"I don't know.... I read somewhere that the guys don't like cameras.... something about soul stealers I guess...." Sango said. None of the girls of Vertigo liked cameras either. Shippo, however, didn't mind them.  
  
"Sango! Look!" Kagome said, grabbing her arm.  
  
"What?!" she asked, suprised by the sudden movement.  
  
"That guy! Over there!" she said pointing across the walkway by a shop on the other side. A guy with short (ish) black hair tied up in a pony tail was standing there.  
  
Sango glanced over quickly, not wanting to stare. "Yeah... So? He's cute."  
  
"He's staring at you!" Kagome insisted, not looking at him anymore.  
  
Sango looked over at himand smiled. "So... Maybe he knows who we are."  
  
"Doubtful Sango." Kikyo said.  
  
"Right... So... I'm being stared at... Who cares. Where are we going...?"  
  
"I bet we look really silly, just standing in the middle of the path like this..." Shippo said. They all laughed.  
  
"We... are going to the food court." Kagome said.  
  
"Alrighty then... Let's go..." Sango said.  
  
"Rin? Rin?! Hello??? Anyone home???" Shippo said. The group had started to walk off, but Rin was still standing there.  
  
"Hmmm? What? Oh! Sorry... I got.... distracted..." Rin said, not looking at Shippo.  
  
Kagome followed her gaze. "Ooh... More hotties..." She said. Besides the first guy, there was now two guys with long silvery white hair, and one with spikey brown hair.  
  
"Awww... Come on... I'm hungry." Shippo whinned.  
  
"Right..." Sango said, regaining her senses. Food court here we come!"  
  
Sango and Shippo had to practically drag Rin and Kagome away. Kikyo walked a few feet in front of them and kept repeating, 'I don't know those people...I don't know those people...I don't know those people...' , over and over again.  
  
They sat at 'their table'. The one they always sat at when they went to the mall by the windows. They were talking about completely random things and avoiding the subject of the guys they had seen earlier. They weren't, however, avoiding the subject of music.  
  
"I think we should sing Backstage... I mean... it fits doesn't it?" Sango said.  
  
"Tainted love..." Rin suggested. Kagome got out a piece of paper and wrote down the song names as they were said.  
  
"Take me away..." Kagome added herself.  
  
"Powerless?" Kikyo said.  
  
"Cinderella" Sango said.  
  
"Let me be..." Kikyo said. Sango and Kikyo were the main song writers... They loved to write them. So they'd end up suggesting the most.  
  
"A girl's mind..."  
  
"I must not chase the boy's"  
  
"I take it you girls like Vertigo... You just listed a ton of their songs..." A guy, the one with the pony tail from earlier, said from behind Sango.  
  
" Ummm... you could say we're fans..." Sango said.  
  
"Are you guys going to the concert?" Kagome asked. The other guys were now there too.  
  
"Yeah..." One of the white haired to said. "But not to see Vertigo."  
  
"Ahh... SMIK fans..." Rin said.  
  
"You could say that..." The one with the pony tail said.  
  
"Well maybe we'll see you there..." Sango said.  
  
"Hopefully." The pony tailed dude flirted.  
  
"I'm Sesshomaru, that lech is Miroku, this is my brother Inuyasha, and that's Koga." Sesshomaru said, pointing to each person in turn.  
  
"We need to go. We have stuff to do... We'll look for you at the concert." Koga said, smiling at Kagome.  
  
"Well... They'll sure be suprised when the see us up on the stage..." Shippo said, after he was sure they were to far away to hear him.  
  
Everyone laughed. They finnished eating, coppied the list of songs so they each had a copy, and then went back to Rin's place to practice.  
  
A/N: mwahahahahahaha sorry it took me so long to update..... i was having creative issues and couldn't think of anything to write about.... but noiw i've kinda entered this state of depression like thingy.... and it's made me really really really creative... plus i have a ton of time... and i spend that time reading or writing./... but any who.... hope you enjoy this.... the next chappie will actually have some music in it.... 


End file.
